Una vez más
by Hitomi Akera
Summary: Por una misteriosa razón Karin termina en el cuerpo de Hyuga Hanabi, chica a la que nunca ha visto pero una vez estando en su cuerpo se ve obligada a convivir con su familia, esto hará que la pelirroja se de cuenta de lo mucho que ansia una familia otra vez. Este one-shot participa en el reto "Intercambio de cuerpos" Del foro "La aldea oculta entre las hojas"


**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto, así que yo no puedo casarme con Itachi por eso ewe

**Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el reto Intercambio de Cuerpos del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

_N/A: Este One-shot está ambientado en el universo de RTN (Road to ninja, sexta película de Naruto Shippuden) aunque es en esencia el mismo universo podría no ser idéntico._

_.0._

* * *

_.0._

Lanzó una mirada de desprecio al hombre larguirucho que tenía enfrente, bufó por lo bajo para luego fruncir el ceño. ¿Acaso creía que era tonta?, nadie en su sano juicio le ofrecería un _hogar _a un desconocido por más que fuera un infante.

— Gracias pero estoy bien sola, anciano. — Sin más se levantó de la mesa dispuesta a retirarse, metió las manos a sus bolsillos, chasqueó la lengua al ver las miradas de los comensales. _Lástima_ eso es lo que ella les causaba, ¡Bien pues no la necesitaba! Estaba a punto de comenzar a gritar improperios cuando la voz del hombre pelinegro se escuchó.

— Sé bien que eres fuerte Karin-chan pero ¿Serás realmente feliz estando tan sola? — Aquello la detuvo, no era que ella quisiera estar sola pero ya la vida le había enseñado que la debilidad solo la mataría en este mundo. Y luego de perder a su familia no estaba dispuesta a morir así.

— Ya te lo dije no necesito tu ayuda. — Vió al ninja caminar hasta su posición, este le tendió un pedazo de papel, donde una dirección estaba apuntada con limpia caligrafía. Él le sonrió y salió del lugar para perderse entre las oscuras calles.

La pelirroja salió del lugar con paso firme, había querido tirar aquel papel a la basura pero una parte de ella se negó. Al final lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos.

Camino poco antes de llegar a su maltrecho hogar, una pobre edificación de madera y clavos sueltos. Abrió la puerta con el esfuerzo de siempre y la cerró con cuidado de no echarla abajo. Se tiró en su viejo colchón y no pudo evitar pensar en lo deprimente que era su vida.

Ya no tenía a nadie, toda su familia estaba muerta y no tenía a donde ir. Soltó un suspiro y de su ropa saco el papel que aquel ninja viperino le había dado. Lo miró unos segundos antes de tirarlo al vacío.

Dio media vuelta sobre el colchón, su cabello cubrió la mitad de su rostro y solo entonces se permitió pensar.

¿Realmente podría irse y dejar el lugar que siempre considero su hogar? Era difícil, pero tampoco quería quedarse y luchar cada día contra la pobreza y los sucios hombres que la miraban con lujuria.

Pero lo cierto era que ya no sabía cómo comportarse en familia… Hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido la suya que no se imaginaba en una nueva.

Soltó un suspiro y deseo volver a sentir esa sensación.

Aunque fuera solo una vez más.

.0.

* * *

.0.

Se removió en la cama incomoda, sentía que estaba sobre un malvavisco gigante. El sueño se esfumo de ella y se obligó a despertar, abrió los ojos encontrándose en un hermoso cuarto de ensueño.

Saltó de la cama para poder recorrer el lugar, era casi como la habitación que había tenido hace tanto. Recorrió con emoción cada rincón, sus ojos se humedecieron pero retuvo las lágrimas. Corrió fuera de la habitación esperanzada de ver de nuevo a sus padres y su hermano pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su antigua casa.

Caminó por los amplios pasillos mirando distraídamente el lugar, quizá aún estaba soñando y lo cierto es que no quería despertar aun. De repente sintió chocar contra algo duro y por tanto cayo de bruces al suelo.

— Fíjate por donde vas enana. — Levantó la vista y pudo vislumbrar a la persona con quien había chocado. Era una joven de piel lechosa, ojos aperlados y cabellera azul oscuro. Llevaba un marcado maquillaje y un atuendo revelador. Ella le sostenía la mirada con enojo y eso no pudo hacer más que irritarla.

— Lo siento, estaba distraída. — Respondió lo más tranquila que pudo pero la disculpa no pareció ser suficiente para la chica frente a ella.

— En verdad que eres patética. — El desdén con que le había hablado le dejo claro que nada de lo que hiciera sería suficiente. — Siempre disculpándote y agachando la cabeza. — Negó con la cabeza y continúo. — Eres una vergüenza para nuestro clan, Hanabi. — A pesar de su enojo no pudo pasar por alto el nombre, ¿Hanabi?, ¿Por qué diablos la llamaba así?

— Yo no me llamo Hanabi, amargada. —Le miró aun irritada pero no hizo más, pronto despertaría y no necesitaba discutir con una chica producto de su inconsciente.

La otra fémina empujo su cabeza con su mano hasta encogerla un poco, abrió los ojos y observo como la ojiperla estaba mirándola casi a la altura donde estaba.

— Estas más idiota de lo normal, ¿Acaso ya no sabes ni cuál es tu nombre? —Se zafó del agarre y ahora si la miro con odio. ¿Quién demonios se creía esa tipa?

—La única idiota aquí eres tú. — Sonrió arrogante al ver la expresión de su rostro, pero no le duro mucho puesto que la peliazul la golpeo en el estómago. No era con intención mortal pero si era lo suficientemente fuerte como para doblegarla.

— A mí nadie me habla así ni siquiera tu hermanita. — Le susurró al oído mientras ella aun resentía el ataque. De pronto la atención de la desinhibida chica cambio de objetivo y ella salió corriendo gritando cosas incongruentes para ella.

Se levantó como su cuerpo le permitió, intentó dar un paso pero una punzada de dolor se lo impidió, se recargó en la pared esperando que el dolor cesara. Iba a dejarse caer al suelo y esperar ahí pero unos brazos fuertes la sostuvieron.

— Hanabi-chan ¿Estas bien? — Giro su cabeza para poder mirar a quien le hablaba, era un hombre algo mayor, de ojos idénticos a los de la chica de antes, pero su cabello y piel eran diferentes. Él era pelicastaño y su piel era unos tonos más oscura.

Ella asintió y se paró ahora más erguida, volvió a ver al hombre y este aun la miraba, estaba en verdad preocupado. Sintió un vuelco en el corazón, no había visto ese sentimiento en la mirada de nadie, más que sus padres.

— Ven vallamos a desayunar. — Ahora le había sonreído y la ahora castaña no pudo decirle que no.

Él avanzo primero y ella le siguió un tanto cerca, caminaron en silencio pero ella seguía observando su alrededor. Aquello era extraño, tan extraño que ahora estaba convencida de que no era ningún sueño. Al pasar por uno de los, casi, interminables pasillos, pudo observarse en un espejo. Sus ojos casi se salieron de sus órbitas al contemplar su reflejo.

¡Esa no era ella!, se sintió a morir. ¿Cómo había terminado así? Ahora era más pequeña, de ojos aperlados y cabello marrón. Era idéntica al hombre al que seguía.

— Hija ¿Segura de que estas bien? — Se sintió muy mareada, tanto que incluso tenía ganas de vomitar pero junto todo su control para no hacerlo.

— Estoy bien… padre. — Sintió un nudo en la garganta al llamarle así, pero no tenía de otra, era claro que no estaba en su cuerpo y tratar de convencerlo de que ella no era su Hanabi, no tenía sentido. La consideraría loca.

— Bien sigamos Hanabi-chan.

Continuaron su camino hasta llegar al elegante comedor que no desentonaba en nada con el lugar. Ahí mismo estaban, la amargada chica y un joven realmente parecido a su ahora yo.

— Neji-kun, Hinata-chan que bueno que nos acompañen hoy a tomar el desayuno. — El hombre les sonrió y el tal Neji le contesto el saludo pero la otra fémina solo bufó y balbuceo un "Como sea"

Los cuatro se sentaron y pronto fueron atendidos, la comida era buena, no estaba pasada ni fría. Hacía mucho que no disfrutaba de una comida así, bueno la última vez había sido el día anterior con el tipo amante de las serpientes.

Ninguno dijo nada durante la comida, pero tenía la sensación de que el chico la miraba demasiado y eso la puso incomoda. De pronto Hinata se levantó de la mesa y salió como si nada, con su aire arrogante y postura fina.

Detrás de ella salió Neji , aunque este si se disculpó alegando una misión. Lo que le dijo que estaba en una aldea ninja.

— Hinata ¿Siempre es así? Oto-san. — El mayor la miró confuso en un inicio pero luego le miro con cariño.

— Tu hermana es el orgullo de nuestro clan Hanabi, al igual que Neji, pero ella es un poco difícil de tratar. — Su padre parecía feliz con la actitud de su hermana mayor. — Ella es realmente parecida a tu madre.

La conversación de repente le pareció incomoda, una cosa era fingir ser alguien que no era y otra meterse en la vida de esa familia. Murmuró una disculpa y huyó del lugar. Antes de salir por completo escuchó decir a su padre algo como "No te sobreesfuerces en el entrenamiento"

No supo porque pero eso le dio un mal presentimiento, y justo en ese momento sintió como su hermana mayor la tomaba de la blusa para arrastrarla a un lugar desconocido para ella.

Luego de unos minutos de caminar, la soltó, ambas estaban en lo que parecía un dojo de entrenamiento. Parpadeó sorprendida, solo había visto ese tipo de lugares en las películas.

— Vamos que no tengo todo el día. — La peliazul se había desecho de su chamarra lila, ahora solo su pecho estaba cubierto por una pequeña blusa de red. La pelicastaña la vio con desagrado, ¿Cómo una kunoichi vestirse de manera tan vulgar? — No me escuchaste ¡Vamos!

Vió como la otra fémina se ponía en una posición de pelea inusual a su parecer, quiso irse y evitar el choque pero ella nunca huía de las peleas, eso solo la mostraba débil y no lo era.

Se lanzaron una contra la otra, para la castaña era difícil evadir los golpes de la mayor pues obviamente tenía más fuerza que ella pero pronto se repuso y comenzó a contraatacar. El ceño fruncido de la ojiperla le dejo ver lo mucho que tal acción le disgustaba pero eso solo la alentó a seguir.

Si podía contra una kunoichi de verdad no tendría de que temer cuando volviera a su vida normal.

El combate siguió unos minutos más, ambas se encontraban ya jadeantes y sudorosas, pero aun así ninguna quería caer primero. El sonido de unas palmas hizo que ambas se detuvieran.

— Ha sido un buen entrenamiento. — Su padre se veía contento y el orgullo era visible en su mirada, Karin no pudo evitar sentirse plena al saber que alguien la valoraba.

— Me contuve, tampoco es para que le mientas. — Hinata miró con un recelo inmenso a su padre, pero este simplemente volvió a sonreír.

— Tu hermana se has estado esforzando mucho hija, deberías alentarla un poco. — Había puesto una mano en el hombro de la fémina pero esta solo había suspirado con cansancio y había asentido para encaminarse a la salida. — Solo intento que no sea una vergüenza en la academia, eso solo dejará mal a los Hyuga.

Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de perderse en la casa.

Karin no supo porque pero sintió que debía seguirla, algo en ella le hacía sentirse igual pero no podía aceptar que una persona tan arrogante tuviera algo en común con ella misma.

Se disculpó con su ahora padre y se dispuso a seguir a la que era su hermana mayor. No tardó en encontrarla en la salida de la mansión, sigilosamente camino tras ella, fue una suerte que no hubiera activado el byakugan en ningún momento.

Conforme pasaba el día pudo ver lo que tanto temía, no importaba con quien fuera la peliazul se mostraba fiera, era como si quisiera demostrar a todos que era una mujer fuerte. Sus compañeros de equipo parecían temerle más a los animales que a ella pero no veía ningún vínculo.

Tenía al parecer otros amigos pero estos seguían el mismo camino, Neji era el único con el que ella tenía un verdadero trato, aunque era más de víctima-agresor. Le era realmente ilógico que una chica que tuviera tanto como Hinata no fuera más que una arrogante mujer.

Ella deseaba todo lo que tenía, ahora se daba cuenta de que la tal Hanabi también era feliz en su vida, quizá su relación con su hermana era lo único que podía reprochar. En su caso no tenía nada, y aun así se obligaba a actuar como lo hacía la Hyuga.

¿Si seguía en el camino donde esta terminaría como ella?

Lo más seguro era que sí, y eso le deprimió, no quería una vida de lucha contra el mundo ni mucho menos estar tan sola como parecía estarlo su _hermana_. Ahora sabía que en cuanto volviera a su cuerpo buscaría al ninja serpiente, quizá no fuera su padre y no llegara a serlo pero con el tiempo creía que podía llegarlo a considerar su familia.

Se levantó del columpio donde había estado balanceándose suavemente, solo quería sentirse una vez más en familia. Y había necesitado un cambio de vida para darse cuenta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí mocosa? — La ojiperla estaba inclinada para poder verla a su estatura, _Hanabi_ no hizo más que quedarse quieta mirándola con tristeza. Volvió a sentarse en el columpio y evadió su mirada.

— Nee-chan. — Trago saliva, estaba segura de que lo que iba decir no iba a agradarle a la fémina frente a ella pero necesitaba saber su respuesta. — ¿Por qué eres así? — Levantó la vista esperando por sus palabras.

Vió como ella tomaba la cadena del columpio donde había estado, cerró los ojos esperando que la usara para tirarla pero en vez de eso sintió como la impulsaba. Abrió los ojos y la encontró a su lado balanceándose de igual manera.

— Creí que ya habías dejado la etapa de los porque, Hanabi. — A pesar de lo dicho, Hinata tenía un aire melancólico que no pudo intrigar más a su hermana menor. — Somos Hyugas, debemos ser fuertes, más fuertes que nadie. — La pausa que hizo sirvió para que ambas se miraran a los ojos. — Eso es lo que se espera de nosotros.

— ¿No es duro siempre ser la más fuerte? — Susurró no solo para ella sino para Hinata también.

— Lo es pero… — La peliazul levanto la mirada al cielo, sus ojos parecieron oscurecer de tristeza pero al mismo tiempo brillaban con una flama de vida. — Pero somos ninjas y esa es la única manera de proteger lo que amamos… así murió madre y así hemos de morir nosotras también.

Irónica era la vida, Hanabi y ella tenían eso en común, sus padres también habían fallecido intentando defender su hogar, ella había salido ilesa gracias a su _Kagura Shingan(*) _. Había querido darles aviso pero había sido presa del miedo, salir había significado morir y muy en el fondo sabía que nunca iría al encuentro con la muerte.

— Pero eso ya deberías saberlo mocosa. — Sus orbes aperlados habían vuelto a su estado normal, pero a pesar de ello, Karin podía ver el cariño que le tenía a su hermana menor. Y ella deseó que algún día alguien también la mirará así.

Ambas se levantaron y caminaron en silencio hasta su hogar, no había nada más que pudieran hablar entre ellas.

Ese día había vuelto a vivir con el corazón, a pesar de estar con una familia que no era la suya. Pero las familias no eran perfectas y eso es lo que hacía más fuerte los lazos de amor… tal vez lo había olvidado con el tiempo pero ahora daba gracias a aquel misterioso cambio de cuerpo… porque así había podido recordar lo verdaderamente importante.

Esa noche se fue a dormir sin lágrimas en los ojos.

Y durmió perdida en un mundo soñado.

_.0._

* * *

_.0._

Se levantó cuando pequeñas gotas golpearon su rostro, abrió los ojos lentamente. Ya estaba en su hogar, se entristeció al saberlo pero tenía que pensar en que Hanabi merecía regresar a su vida y ella no podía vivir en una mentira.

Sacudió su ropa y salió de la casa, el sol brillaba con fuerza y todo rastro de nubes había desaparecido. Corrió por todo el pueblo rezando porque no fuera demasiado tarde, cuando no encontró al ninja en el hotel del pueblo corrió aún más rápido hacia las afueras, su respiración comenzaba a quemar su pecho pero ella siguió corriendo en busca del hombre serpiente.

Justo cuando iba a darse por vencida lo encontró, estaba recargado justo en el primer árbol que daba al bosque, su semblante era sereno pero se notaba feliz.

— Te estaba esperando. — Le sonrió mientras se erguía. — Que bueno que hayas decidido venir conmigo.

La pelirroja se tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento, no sabía si su cambio había sido obra de aquel hombre o un mero sueño pero lo cierto es que ya había tomado una decisión.

— Andando sensei. —La dijo sonriendo mientras su rostro continuaba enrojecido por el esfuerzo físico.

Hoy empezaba un nuevo camino, le iba a doler alejarse de todo lo que una vez llamo hogar pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo para, por lo menos, una vez más… sentirse parte de una familia.

_.0._

* * *

_.0._

Hanabi se levantó con lágrimas en los ojos, nunca debía de haber deseado no tener a su hermana mayor. Pero ahora estaba de nuevo en su hogar, intento calmarse pero no podía, cerró los ojos esperando disminuir su llanto. Tan dolida estaba que no había notado la presencia de la persona que tanto impacto había tenido en su día.

— ¿Ahora porque lloras? — Limpió sus ojos y miró como su hermana se acercaba a ella con un aire indiferente. — En verdad que eres patética.

El silencio le pareció eterno pero pronto término…

Los brazos de la mayor la envolvieron en un ligero abrazo que la dejo perpleja. — Bienvenida Hanabi-chan.

En ese momento supo que quizá Hinata nunca aceptaría abiertamente que la quería pero muy a su manera lo hacía, además ahora entendía porque su padre se había enamorado de su madre.

_Ellas eran la fuerza que ellos no tenían._

Escondió su rostro en el hermoso cabello de su hermana y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, completando así, la única muestra de afecto que había recibido de ella… hasta ahora.

— Estoy de vuelta, nee-chan.

_.0._

* * *

_.0._

**_(*) Kagura Shingan o en español "El ojo de la mente de Kagura" es la capacidad única que le permite a Karin encontrar a las personas y la dirección en que van a través de su chakra, con esta técnica supera los diez kilómetros de rastreo. _**

**_Gracias a esta técnica la pelirroja fue capaz de sobrevivir al ataque a la pequeña aldea donde vivía (Esto en la historia original) Orochimaru la encontró casualmente, al preguntarle como había salido ilesa ella le explico que podía decir cuantos grandes grupos de personas se aproximaban._**

**_Eso no lo cambie, como dije el universo es el de RTN pero no es 100% idéntico. Aquí Orochimaru si se fue de Konoha y creo su propia aldea pero lo hizo con fines altruistas xD_**

**_Quizá todos se pregunten porque no hay una explicación para el intercambio de cuerpos, pues como no era obligatorio explicarlo no quise ponerlo, ¿Por qué? Pues porque no sentí que fuera bien con la trama y con lo que yo quería mostrar con este one-shot. Igual tampoco a Hanabi (Más que para el final) pero es porque es un personaje con una personalidad que no ha sido completamente mostrada en el manga, para poder usarla aquí tome lo poco que encontré en Internet sobre ella para luego invertirlo todo y adaptarlo a Road to ninja. _**

**_Eso es todo, realmente creo que al final este one-shot no me salio como quería en un principio pero de desarrollarlo como lo pensé me hubiera salido un fic y ese no es el objetivo. En fin espero que por lo menos a alguien le guste esto TwT_**

**_Me regalan un review?_**


End file.
